


Heat.

by yuto_da



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eustass Family, Killer Is A BodyGuard, M/M, Penguin Owns A Shop, Summer Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8393683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuto_da/pseuds/yuto_da
Summary: Where its hot as hell, Kid whines to Killer about the heat, Killer goes to buy ice cream from the shop across the street, finding an attractive guy at the register, he asks him out.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leenahanwoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leenahanwoo/gifts).



> I lie to you, its not as great as the summary sounds as i wrote it on a whim based off a prompt by a friend. Enjoy, Kudos, Bookmark etc, tell me if i made them OC or anything. Enjoy!!

**  
**“It’s so hot!” Kid complained, his shirt unbuttoned, his hand trying to fan some cool air to his heated body.

Killer stayed silent, ignoring how sticky he felt and turned his head to his boss. “There’s an ice cream shop across the street.”

Kid looked at Killer, growling at the blonde,“Why didn’t you say so earlier?”

Killer shrugged, looking at his boss through his bangs, he asked, “Do you want some or not?”

Kid sneered at the blond, reaching into his pocket he removed a few notes and passed them to the blonde. Taking the cash, Killer walked to the door, stopping to ask the redhead, “What flavor?”

“Anything but chocolate or strawberry.”

 

Killer walked to the ice cream store, walking through the door, he headed to the counter, noticing how empty the ice cream shop was, he placed the money on the counter and lifted his head, about to say his and Kid’s order when his eyes landed on the most attractive male he had ever seen.

“Sir, what type of ice cream would you like?” The male asked, his head tilting to the side in worry when Killer failed to respond.

“Sir?” The male asked again, stretching his hand to touch the blonde’s arm in worry.

Killer blinked twice, the touch of the attractive male snapping him out of his daze. Clearing his throat, he answered the attractive male.

“I’d like a Caramel Praline and a French Vanilla.”

The other male nodded, his dark hair moving back with the movement revealing the male’s beautiful dark brown eyes. Killer watched as the dark-haired male walked away, _I want him_   was what the blonde thought when the dark-haired male came back with his order and thanked him for buying at their store.

 

Killer went back to Kid’s apartment, finding the redhead had turned the air conditioner to the maximum, the cold air in the apartment a sigh of relief from the blazing inferno outside.

He found the redhead laying on his bed, his shirt removed exposing his well-toned chest and abs, wearing only his loose grey pants. Killer handed the redhead the Caramel Praline, knowing the redhead had a sweet tooth, and begin eating his rapidly melting ice cream.

Kid greedily devoured the ice cream, sighing in relief when his body temperature dropped slightly due to the cool ice cream and air conditioner. He sat up and looked at the blonde, who was standing near the door, his face hidden by the long bangs staring down at his melted ice cream.

“What’s wrong with you?” Kid asked, his brows furrowing in worry. The blonde was normally quiet but even for him, he was too silent.

Killer lifted his head and looked at his best friend and boss, he cocked his head to the side, silent for a moment before replying.

“Nothing,” Killer gave his melted to the redhead and said before leaving the room, “I just forgot something.”

 

Killer walked back to the ice cream shop, entering the shop, he found a few customers sitting in the seats near the window. Ignoring the weird looks he got,he walked to the counter and found the same attractive male standing there.

The male stared at him in surprise, recognizing the long blonde hair, he asked the blonde, “What would you like?”

“Your number.” Killer said, leaning on the counter and looking at the dark-haired male through his bangs.

The male blushed deeply, his voice cracking when the blonde leaned even closer to him. “W-What?”

Killer tilted his head to the side, his blonde falling away to reveal bright blue eyes. “Your number. I want it and you.”

The dark-haired male blushed even deeper, his face nearly the color of a tomato, he asked, “You’re joking, right?”

Killer looked at the dark-haired male brown eyes, grabbing the other male’s shirt, he smashed their lips together, taking advantage of the dark-haired surprise to slip his tongue into the other man’s mouth, tasting something vaguely familiar.

Pulling back that their lips just brushed each other when either one of them talked, Killer asked, “What’s your name?”

The dark-haired snapped out of his surprise, “Penguin.”

Killer lips lifted in a rare smile, “Penguin? Suits you. I’m Killer.”

Penguin nodded his head, realizing everyone in the shop had turned to star at them when Killer smashed their lips together Penguin blushed furiously, pushing away the blonde he grabbed a piece of paper and pen, writing down his number, he gave it to the blonde and pleaded for the blonde to leave, who left saying, “See you later, Penguin.”

Penguin’s face felt hot, even when the blonde left, leaving him there with his customers going back to their activities, one of his employees, Shachi, came to him and slapped him on the back, laughing at the dark-haired’s red face, he said to another employee in the back, “See, I knew putting Pen at the register was a good idea!”


End file.
